Love, A Tragic Melody
by RequiemTales
Summary: After meeting Sebastian when forced to perform a duet karaoke with him at a club by Alois, Ciel decides to pursue a relationship with the garnet-eyed man. However, is Sebastian prepared for the tragedy that has been Ciel's entire life and the broken pieces that remain shattered?-Or will he become another tragic chapter for the college student to endure? (SebaCiel,Modern!Au,M/M)
1. Chapter One: Stay

The world is full of coincidence; Hearts that learn to love, ones that die during those lessons. You meet millions of people in a lifetime. Yet, not all of those people understand tragedy. Not all of those people taste the forbidden fruit of love. However, those who do, rarely assume more than a taste. The flavour of love is poisonous, especially once it reaches the heart. Sometimes, a taste is enough and you never forget it, sometimes the taste will drive you mad with desire.

Nevertheless, there will always be a _single_ guarantee when it comes to the fruit of love. This single guarantee would be that the aftertaste of love is always bitter…Even when the remnants remain sweet.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive's entire life has been surrounded by prodigy advancements and mannerisms that have held him vulnerable to high expectations. With his slate blue-black hair and cobalt blue eye, women have always swooned over him and his charming porcelain skin. Even men, one's that dared roam a well-placed eye on the young Phantomhive's body deduced they would shag him if their lucky stars were in favour for such a thing.

Of course, no stars or any superstitions would ever deem whether Ciel Phantomhive settled down with someone for…No matter what fate said, Ciel was prepared to not relinquish himself quite so easy. His entire life had been and continues to be one large tragic play that can only end terribly. If someone were going to have any sort of chance with him, he would prove to be a task as difficult to acclaim as the life he has had to endure. His life had been challenging full of no emotions, high expectations, panics, and flourishing deceit.

However, despite all of this, the young Phantomhive did have a number of friends that loved him dearly. Currently, his best friend Alois Trancy had dragged him out of his estate for the evening to take a chance on the town. As a college student who felt he knew the ropes of everything due to less than worthy connections, the Trancy believed if anyone could get the pole out of Ciel's ass, it would be him.

"Honestly…Why the hell am I here?" The bluenette asked himself in self-pity as he sipped at his alcoholic beverage.

It had been hell to get into the famous club that was a hot spot of town. _The Curve_, a place well known by all college students was so popular in fact that the security was twice that at the entrances than at any of the nearer clubs. Alois claimed it was because the place was just trying to keep away bad attention of underage drinkers, Ciel simply believed it was for the sole purpose of security. No matter the point, the guard proved to be hard to sway to allow the young adults entrance. Alois may have been of age to drink, party, smoke, and strip all he wanted. The Phantomhive on the other hand was a few months shy of being allowed such privileges and it served only to anger the bluenette greatly.

Either way, after all of the hard work of constructing the fake ID with Lizzie, his favourite cousin's, expertise help, the task still proved hard. Now that Ciel was well inside and seated at the bar, sipping his third drink that evening, he was pondering how he had even allowed the flamboyant blonde to get him in here.

"Another one, sir?" The voice questioned in a chirped tone that left a slightly bitter taste in the Phantomhive's mouth. Nonetheless, Ciel nodded and downed the remnants of what he had currently been taking his time on.

"Yes, I suppose so. Make this one stronger than the previous, alright?"

_Might as well get wasted so to ignore the settings than mope all evening_, Ciel rationalized as the burn began to ebb away from the new concoction.

A buzz was settling over his mind and his thoughts were becoming erratic, almost incomplete as the alcoholic filter began to permeate his underage brain. Slowly the lights were beginning to brighten and the sounds were heightening. Ciel turned around on his stool and scanned the area for his companion, the demon that had convinced him to come in the first place.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiel! Ciel! Dude, you'll never guess what I just-Hey wait, why're you still sitting here?" The bitter tint of alcohol was strong in Alois's breath as he swung his arm over Ciel's neck and was talking directly into his face. The bluenette's face crinkled like a dirty wrapper.

"Ew, Alois, get off. You smell like one too many martinis."

Alois feigned a scoff and offended look, "Pssh, and you look like you've eat one too many sour cherries or bad desserts, dessert snob," The blonde smiled at the bad nickname, "No, but really, I bet you haven't moved from this spot!"

"So what if I haven't?" Ciel snapped, turning on his friend and gesturing for him to join him on a seat and not hover.

Alois took no heed and seemed to breathe more deeply to anger his best bud.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuude, you gotta get out there and shake that booty of yours. It may be mainly bone and shtuff, but I knows you gots some rhy-rhythm in there from all those dance-y, wance-y lessons! I bets you could finds yourshelf a nice-sh piece of ass tonight…"

"Not happening, I'm not going to make a fool-" Ciel hiccupped, alcohol coursing through his veins like a kindling fire, needing only a bit more time to fully take over- "Of myself in front of a bunch of other fools!"

"Oh…Well, then prepare to hate me!~" The Trancy giggled like an innocent schoolgirl.

A new song busted through the speakers, a deep bass resonating around the entire club. The fast pace seemed to rekindle the dying out embers of the club and people all mashed together in one big catastrophe. Ciel rubbed his temple watching a girl in zebra print pants and a coat grind her ass into a man's crotch, the man sloshing his drink onto his hair. The girl seemed unfazed and continued shaking her bottom, looking wasted and as if she was going to regret _a lot _tomorrow morning.

"I already hate you, especially for-" Another hiccup, "Bringing me here!"

"How many drinks you drink when you drink-ed them?"

Ciel cocked a brow at his companion, the arched brow appearing above a black eyepatch easily. "Pardon?-Care to translate your stupidity?"

"How much you dr-drank, Shiel?"

Ciel ran a hand through his hair, feeling a rare smile grace his lips. Perhaps he had had too much this evening as well, "Maybe four or five drinks, I'm not sure. Not as many as your sorry ass did though, that's for sure."

"I only had…I only had however many that one guy bought me…And that other guy…Then the free one on the house…And…" The blaring music stopped for a second and Alois's aquamarine eyes lit up with light, "Oh. Oh! Shiiiiiel, I has a surprise for you! You'll hate me, but then love me. Like a bro, you know."

There was a sinking feeling the pit of the Phantomhive's abdomen. When Alois said things like that…Well it was best to assume the worst.

"Wh…What exactly did you do? I'm not signed up for some strip tease am I!?"

The Trancy howled with laughter, "Why would I let _you _take the spot light for _my _favourite act!? Naw duuude, I signed you-" Alois burst into another fit of giggles as a man's voice took over the DJ area.

The man's voice was raspy, as if he did quite a bit of yelling. "Everyone having a good time out there?" A series of cheers and screeches were the man's reply, "Good to hear, good to hear my Little Curves! Well, I'm your DJ Munchie and let me say, we've got something totally kick ass for you guys tonight!" Ciel slowly felt his stomach digest itself in nervousness. What on earth had Trancy done this time? "Tonight, freaks and ladies of The Curve, we are hosting our very own Karaoke Night with volunteered contestants!"

Ciel swallowed a thick lump in his throat, "You didn't."

The blonde's eyes were covered with his hair as he howled in painful laughter, a few people nearby looked at him with confusion. "Oh…Oh, but I did, Ciel! I did!"

"To make it even _more _fun and _curvaceous, _each person has been paired with a random stranger to hit up the mingling we like to encourage here! We'll be calling up our first two candidates…"

The bluenette felt as if all the alcohol he had running through his system, the very liquid that was slowly numbing him to stupidity, was gone. It was as if in this DJ…DJ Munchie were giving his implored speech of some sort of karaoke hell, Ciel had awoken from his preferred stupor. Alois had signed him up for this…And now the Phantomhive was going to have to pay.

"Our first selection is Edward Midford and…This just says Joker?"

The Phantomhive head son could not believe his ears. He had his interest piqued when he heard his cousin's name blared over the speakers. Was it true Edward was here? Did that mean Lizzie was as well? As good of friends they all were, their mother's had ensured their closeness as children, Ciel could not mortify himself like this!

The two men, definitely the Edward the Phantomhive knew included, stepped onto the stage. The Joker man had odd face paint on his left cheek and his clothing was eccentric in colour. This deterred neither the crowd nor the Midford brother and both burst out into song with the selection that blared on what seemed a volume of 1000.

"Jesus Christ, Alois you have to be shitting me, please tell me you didn't really sign me up. I will forgive you; just tell me it was one of your terrible jokes to make me 'lighten up.' Come on Trancy…" Ciel pleaded, an odd way of offering prayer that there was a way this could all be a lie.

The impish appearance of his friend told him otherwise and the bluenette stood from his seat in rage, heading towards the stage through the mass of hundreds of sweaty bodies. Salt and BO were odors filtering through the air, tangoing with their companions bitter-alcohol and cheap perfume. The bluenette shoved past people and let the words of the song infiltrate his mind.

'_Breathing you in when I want you out_

_Finding out truth in a hope of doubt_

_Lying quiet inside our own drama_

_Wearing you heart like a stolen dream_

_Opening skies with your broken dreams_

_No one can blind us any longer…_

_We'll run where lights won't chase us_

_Hide where love can't chase us_

_I will never let you go'_

Ciel paused in shock once more as Edward's voice carried over the microphone. His eyes were slightly glazed, that much he could tell from this close, and despite Edward's voice being completely off…He seemed as if he were enjoying his time. Given it may have been the alcohol, but, he still was having a great time singing his heart out on stage with the stranger.

Ciel stared in awe as the duet began to tie up the song. The Phantomhive could not believe that neither Edward nor the Joker guy could be having so much fun when taking part in such an embarrassing act.

Shaking his head, blue locks shifting, Ciel made his way closer to the stage to tell the man there was no way he could perform. Despite his arrogance and pride, the Phantomhive was still in some forms shy. He did not like risking his pride being torn to bits by his best friend's drunken stupor and decisions.

"Eager aren't we?" A voice drawled to Ciel's right. The bluenette turned to face the speaker.

"Eager to leave, yes." He snapped in return.

"Hm, not quite the response I had implored from someone at a club. Usually, people your age are wasted to incoherency." The man had eyes red like fine wine and Ciel stared into them for a good moment before replying.

"Yes, well, obviously I am of a different breed than them and quite coherent. Now, if you will excuse me I have to-"

Once more, the music ended and a round of whooping cheers, ear blasting whistles, and cries of laughter erupted from the crowd. DJ Munchie smiled as if very smug with himself and hushed down the club with a wave of his hand that was decked in far, far too many rings than necessary.

"Alright, alright, I get it…I get it. Encore, more duets, I get ya' don't worry. Ol' Munches will get you taken care of! We still have a bunch of suckers ready to embarrass-I mean _enjoy _themselves on this stage," The people laughed at the obviously purposed slip up, "Give a drunken welcome, ladies and freaks, to our next duo…Sebastian and Ciel!"

A cerulean eye seemed to widen in panic, growing to be the size of a saucer. Garnet red eyes fixed an amused expression on the young adult who looked lost and frightened.

"So you're the person I've coupled with?" He questioned almost to himself.

Ciel stared, "Yo-You signed up for such a humiliation?"

"Not quite knowing I'd be paired with such a beauty, but, yes I did sign up for this…Humiliation. I decided it was time I did something fun. However, it appears you're having second thoughts on joining me?"

The bluenette's head was spinning and he almost missed the flirty comment. Almost. "I'm not some random club beauty, for one thing, and another…I never considered it _once _to sing on that damned stage!"

DJ Munchie was busy setting the audio up, calling out Sebastian and Ciel's names once more, questioning their presence.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm, the Phantomhive trying to wiggle out of the grip. The effort was futile and the man with eyes red like cherries turned around, his chiseled face impossibly close, "Come now, _Ciel. _I doubt there are many people with name of _Sky _in French here. Anyone who knows you, knows you're meant a spot on this stage…Anyone who doesn't can't possibly matter."

The Phantomhive nodded slowly, controlling his ragged breathing that threatened the borderline of panic and anxiety. "Y-Yeah…So…So what? This is terribly humiliating and…and…"

Sebastian chuckled, the breath falling across Ciel's slowly pinkening features, "Look, if you make a complete fool of yourself, how about I make an even worse idiot of _myself _and then you can make it up to me some other time? I can promise you it won't be that bad."

They were partially on the stairs, Sebastian's hand still on the bluenette's arm. Ciel squinted his eye and pondered it for a moment. The DJ headed over, handed both microphones to Sebastian, and whispered the song name into his ear before turning up the volume to ensure everything was ready.

"I assure you Ciel, it'll be worth it. I'm a worthy partner in the musical department _and _I'm curious if _pirates _can sing," Garnet eyes flickered with immense amusement as Ciel's face expressed a deep scowl at the jibe at his eye patch.

"F-Fine, I'll…I'll join you." The acceptance was all Sebastian needed to toss the microphone at the slate haired boy and pull him by his hand on the stage with a dazzling smile.

"And I assure you, you know this song."

Sebastian gave DJ Munchie a thumbs up signal and signaled that they were ready. Ciel cocked his head in confusion, "How?"

"Well, because I saw you humming it on the barstool."

Suddenly the music began and the Phantomhive was faced with the decision he just made, turning around and facing the mesh of more than a hundred people, Alois like a fluorescent sign in the background. A goofy smile played on his lips and he mouthed something to Ciel. A moment of processing led the bluenette to catch the words,

'_Good dick,' _As the Trancy pointed to Sebastian and motioned a very crude faux-dick sucking with his hand and tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek.

Breaking the calm starting of the song was the baritone voice that belonged to Sebastian. Crimson orbs watched Ciel from the corner of their captivity as words fell from between perfectly sculpted lips. The bluenette was mesmerized by the beauty of the stranger's voice and began to follow the subtle moves Sebastian made with his hips and feet to the song.

'_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer.'_

There was something relaxing in Sebastian's voice that made Ciel find comfort slowly trickle into his body and mind. His nerves were beginning to ebb away and the young adult was beginning to move in his own ways, shifting in his own patterns to the song. It was true, he had been lightly singing to this piece only an hour or so before when sitting at the barstool on his own. A drink in hand, a sad melody on the lips, one would think him forgone. However, the Phantomhive had not been expecting anyone to be watching…Let alone listening.

'_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know'_

The younger crept to the edge of the stage, scanning the crowd as Sebastian hit a drawling note. A bunch of whooping cheers sounded in the crowd and Ciel was proud he was a part of an act with someone who had apparently _some_ talent. The stranger had been correct when he had mentioned that he was a musically inclined partner, not someone simply doing it to partake in a club festivity.

Nervousness was like a leaky faucet in the younger's chest as the cool feeling of anxiety crept through his veins once more as his part of the duet came. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Ciel opened his cherub lips and let out the first notes to the same lyrics Sebastian had sung not too long before. He was truly thankful for knowing this song by heart and recalling Sebastian singing, for the parts were more or less the same.

At first Ciel's voice shook, a few notes being misplaced. However, in the crowd Edward and Alois had met up and were shouting his name like idiotic fans at an actual concert. Suddenly the bluenette felt as if he could hear everything. From the shouts of his best friend and cousin to the clinking of washed glasses in the bar area, they mixed and sounded just as loud as the blaring speakers and his own voice. Another sound, one less familiar, brushed the Phantomhive's ear. It was the sound of a hot breath that belonged to garnet eyes and a mysterious man that suddenly the song rather reminded the cerulean boy of.

'_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the wayI want you to stay__  
_

_Oohh the reason I hold on_

_Oohh cause I need this hole gone'_

The young adult turned to Sebastian once he hit a drawled on note with pitch accuracy. It was true the Phantomhive was a prodigy in many fields, music inclination included. Ciel liked to think he was more profound with a violin and sheet music, but he had to admit that his voice was quite nice as well.

The bluenette was pleased to see a smile daunting the lips of the man he met only minutes prior. Still, he couldn't shake off how this song made him feel…Some sort of sentiment towards the man. Was the alcohol rushing to his mind again? Or was it that the song was simply emotional?

A few more lines and the two were singing together, creeping closer and closer until their elbows were touching as the mics were held to their mouths. Cobalt blue and Spider Lily red tangoed in a stare down as both tried to communicate some unknown feeling that each was unsure the other felt. Ciel kept his notes steady, confidence and pride leaking in once he saw that the entire crowd was hushed, save for a few over-the-moon drunks. His heart thumped and his cheeks were lightly red as he felt as if Sebastian were singing the words only to him…As if he were trying to tell him something.

Ciel shook his head slightly, something that caused the ebony haired other to cock a brow in interest. _I'm being ridiculous, a stranger, a man, someone in a filthy club? What is this?-Some sort of cheesy highschooler's idea of a 'fated' meeting? _Ciel mused to himself as he tried to send these imploring thoughts out the window.

He had met this man minutes before, perhaps maybe one other time in this club, and even then had only perhaps scanned over the other. Why would a song that held some sort of romantic meaning entitle to them at all? Pure and absolute strangers they were…And yet, the feeling would not shake no matter how much Ciel performed that action with his head.

As the last note hung about the air and the song drifted to an end, the two men found themselves extremely close, facing each other in the duet. Ciel immediately flushed red and turned towards the crowd who seemed stupefied by the almost-professional sounding vocals they had just had the pleasure of hearing.

"You were fantastic!" Ciel beamed to Sebastian as he handed the mic to the DJ who agreed with the statement.

"Honestly, I just enjoy music." The stranger shrugged as if having splendid vocals was a common quality. "Your voice was the astounding one Ciel, who knew a pirate could sing after all the scurvy and terrible rum?-I suppose something must be heightened when bearing a patch to cover some sight."

The cerulean-eyed boy swatted the older's arm and grimaced, objecting that he wasn't aware that his patch was a comical endeavor. However, a smashingly drunk Alois and a rather tipsy Edward who clung onto the bluenette as if he were some sort of mother figure interrupted both.

"You were sooooooooooooooooo good Shiel," Alois slurred, crushing the Phantomhive more than simply hugging him. "I told you, you need to get that pole out of your ass and-"

"Shush, shush, pap, pap," Edward tapped Trancy's nose and then swatted Ciel's head, "Never knew your dainty ass could sing. You're usually barking orders or being a arrogant prick! Who would've thought…Wait 'till Lizzie knows, you'll sing for the rest of your life, buddy!"

"Don't you dare tell Elizabeth, she'll make my throat raw with demands of singing her to sleep or some other foolish things…And would you two _please _get off of me!? You're heavy deadweight bastards!"

There was a quiet snicker from behind and Ciel spun around, met by his duet partner and he sheepishly smiled when the man spoke, "Seems as if you're _girlfriend's_ going to be quite a bit angry once she hears what you've been keeping from her~"

The Phantomhive heir's cheeks alit like fire and he punched Sebastian in the arm for the second time that evening, "She's my flipping cousin you moron! She's just…overly…overly…"

"A fuckin' girly 101 psychopath. I bet her punches make…Make flowers or like…yeah, cute flowers grow wherever she punches!"

"Aye man, that's my sister and she's not a psychopath, she's simply a girl!"

"Dude, your sister dyed my hair pink while I slept when we were like 13 because she thought it'd make me 'cuter.' She put a frilly dress on Tanaka to make him 'presentable' and even dressed up Ciel in dresses until he was age-"

"Would you shut your fucking mouth!" The bluenette covered Alois's mouth with both his hands and gave the blonde a sternly embarrassed look. He then turned back to Sebastian with an apologetic smile. Once Ciel removed his hands, Trancy and Midford began a heated discussion on the mental instability of Elizabeth, Alois's drunken stories only serving to further discolour Ciel's cheeks. He turned from the arguing blonde males and stood a touch away from the center of noise. With a knitted expression, the bluenette began to offer an apology for such distasteful mannerisms performed in front of such a stranger. It was something he was taught to do in such situation at a _very _young age,

"Sorry…I'm not quite-"

"No need to apologize for having chaps who care about you," Perfect lips cut in, a smile playing about them, "However, if you haven't a girl on your arm, perhaps you'd be willing to chance a man?"

Another bout of shock flickered across Ciel's features that evening as Sebastian brought him in a close embrace and slipped a small note into the boy's pocket, patting the area as to ensure Ciel check it when changing later. With that, the man smiled and leaned close, whispering a final thing before making his departure,

"I'm quite akin on getting to know someone as interesting as yourself…And, I'm curious as to what _other _things can spill from a pirate's lips~"

The world was an odd place, Ciel had always dealt with odd people, and people said odd things. However, the heir had never been so confused on what had just happened in the last hour than any other hour of his life. With a sigh, he fingered the note in his pocket, curious to what it was and bombarded his friends who were discussing some sport's game winnings.

"Usually hug strangers, Ciel?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"Ha-Ha…Of course I do, the friendly soul I am.-You usually sing with face painters?"

Edward rolled his eyes in reply and Alois decided to pipe in on the conversation,

"So, what'd tall, attractive, big dick say?"

Ignoring the crudeness Ciel simply offered a few words that still seemed off his tongue, "I…He…I think I was just asked on a date."

* * *

**A/N:** And, well, there you have the first chapter. I tried to upload this story earlier, however, the website would not let me edit some certain details after the publishing, forcing me to delete it and remake it…-sigh- It took me a bit to figure out how to start, but, watching American Idol and pointing out how two contestants sounded like they were screaming the song _Stay _at each other made my friend and I laugh, and thus this chapter was born! Please do give feedback on what you did/did not enjoy, what you would like to see, etc. I would much appreciate it!


	2. Chapter Two: The Ivy Covered Gazebo

**A/N:** Whoops, I forgot to mention what the songs were from the previous chapter. It may not be all that important but I still want to credit them: Edward/Joker sang "Spectrum" by Zedd. Sebastian/Ciel sang "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews you guys! They mean a lot, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

The sun was a definite mortal enemy of Ciel Phantomhive's. The young adult laid sprawled about silken sheets, hair disheveled, and light flecked in through slightly parted curtains. The red giant was certainly on the young adult's shit list for all the times it had awaken the bluenette, today just adding insult to injury with such a thing. A groan escaped cherub lips and the bluenette swiped a hand over his uncovered eye, trying to block the horrendous light.

It would be an understatement to say Ciel had a headache. It felt as if it were a mind grain and that his head was sure to implode within the next half hour. Maybe even sooner if the pounding that struck his temples relentlessly decided to hit a touch harder, a bit more frequent. The Phantomhive heir turned onto his side, his back to the window, and sighed knowing it impossible to fall back asleep after having an encounter with the dreadful sun.

"My fucking head," A voice groaned next to him, a single bed away.

The Phantomhive shot up, his sheets flopping to his lap with the motion. It took a minute but; Ciel eventually remembered where he was: Alois Trancy's apartment.

"Your head? Jesus, come spend a minute feeling the hammers in sync with my heart over in mine," Ciel mumbled, scratching his head and attempting to flatten his hair. His bed head was always terrible, unruly, only a shower and good combing could ever tame the wild beast of blue locks.

Alabaster walls came into focus slowly, their white a dazzling shade of Sail Boat, whatever that means. To Ciel's right was the Trancy heir, his blonde hair being the only thing truly visible from beneath silk purple sheets. The four-poster bed was a full, a size larger than Ciel's, and propped against the juxtaposing wall. Ciel's own four-poster was a twin and snug in the corner meeting a well-sized window. Across from the two of them was a door and next to that was a mahogany dresser that contained clothing of Ciel's. Alois kept his things in the closet to the far left.

The two shared this apartment during the week, for, the bluenette stayed at his own manor with his parents during most weekends. This made it easy for Ciel to balance home and school life considering him and Alois were taking similar courses and joined up for nearly _all _group projects.

"Ciel, you're a fricken light-weight. Your head will hurt at the _mention _of alcohol so let's not compare."

The berated young adult swung his legs delicately off the mattress, slipping his pale toes into the pair of navy slippers resting to the side. "Well, if you want to discuss it that way, then you simply drink too much. You'd be fine if you had three drinks, but _nooo, _you want to go for however many they offer you. Cry me a river."

Once standing, Ciel made his way to the bathroom across the hall, ignoring whatever quip the blonde had jibed. The Phantomhive turned on the sink and got out his materials to brush his teeth and wash his face. He and Alois had work that needed to be finished today. It would serve them both well to try to complete it before midnight.

"But you know, it really isn't fair," Oh God, Alois had followed him into the bathroom to join in the hygienic routine.

"What isn't fair?"

The blonde looked at the bluenette incredulously, as if in shock that he could not remember what had transpired last night. "The fact you got to meet Mr. Big Dick last night and _sing _on stage with him! Jesus Christ, did you forget that sexy beast?"

"I-How are you so sure his dick is-"

"No, the real question here is _how _could you forget that? You were amazing! He even _hugged _you dude, was he English? He looked like it from his dressing, but you know, I could be wrong and did I tell you-"

Ciel put his toothbrush down gently, a bit of foaming paste left in the corners of his lips, and he rushed out of the restroom. He did in fact remember the hug, but that was not what had sparked his interest. The bluenette fumbled around the room, looking beneath his bed and in the drawers. Alois cocked a brow from across the hall and was going to ask Ciel what the heck he was doing when,

"Ah-hah! I found it," The Phantomhive held up the dark jeans he had worn the previous evening. He shook them, a sound of loose change being heard scraping against _paper._

_ "_Fantaaaastic, you found your disgusting, blacker-than-black, depressing jeans! Now we can burn them, right?"

Ciel rolled his cerulean eye and stuck his hand into the pocket nervously. He had been curious last night what had been written on the parchment Sebastian had left in his pocket, but the bluenette had been too tired when arriving home to even read the note! He had come back to Alois's apartment, stumbling up the stairs like an idiot at two in the morning, and crawled into bed like a fourth grader after a long day of school.

"Absolutely not, these are the best jeans I own." Ciel pulled out a few crumpled dollar-bills, moving on to the next pocket to see if the paper was scrunched in there amongst a bunch of other randomotities.

Alois spit out toothpaste foam into the sink, rinsing it away with cold water, "We could roast chestnuts over their open fire, winter's coming bro."

The Phantomhive ignored his best pal and held up his left hand to shush him; he needed to find this paper. He already had an inkling of what was written on it, but he could not be sure. He would not be sure. Not until he read the words himself and confirmed their reality.

The bluenette finally moved to the back pocket, after dumping a bunch of nickels and quarters from the last search onto his bed, and scrunched up his face. What if Sebastian had not even put anything in there? What if he had imagined it in his drunken stupor?

Just as the bluenette was going to give up thinking he had indeed dreamed the event or perhaps only the parchment slipping, Ciel's fingers brushed a piece of paper not akin to currency. The bluenette pulled it out and smiled brightly to himself, goal completed.

"What's that?" Alois inquired curiously, as he scrubbed face wash onto his cheeks and nose. The bubbles dripped onto the counter and splashed at the mirror on the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"It's a piece of paper," The blonde's eyes narrowed before Ciel continued, "That Sebastian slipped into my pocket after the performance last night."

Aquamarine widened, then rolled in declarancy, "Bet it's just his number dude."

"Naw, I think it's a note or something," Ciel said as he unfolded the crudely ripped parchment. A moment later, after cobalt blue scanned the note, they narrowed at Alois in confusion.

"What's that look for? Is it his number? Is it blank?"

"No…Its…It's an address, a phone number, and a time. Well, I mean, let me read it to you," Ciel suggested when Alois still looked lost, "'_**5476 Golding Ave. Starbucks, 3 o' clock. You were quite the interesting character...Perhaps you'd like to see if I am as well?' **_And, well, then it's his phone number."

Alois sat down on the bed next to his friend, obviously done with freshening up for the day. He swept a hand through his golden locks and overlooked the paper again, smiling deviously. "Well, you gonna call him or what?"

"Don't you think it's weird? We're strangers and all, I don't even know him!" Ciel countered, exasperation and a bit of timid intentions flecking across his expression.

"Weird? The only weird thing about this situation is that he picked _you _to date, not _me _and I was a hot piece of ass last night!"

Cobalt blue rolled in sarcasm for the second time in a half hour span. Alois was always so full of himself, "Yeah, but, we're both complete strangers and he just sort'a gave me this paper! It could have been pre-written for anyone."

"Well duuuuh, of course it was, stupid! He wrote it for someone _special _that he took a liking to last night. That doesn't mean you're not _special _or what-the-fuck-ever you're getting at. It means _you _caught _his _attention, so you got this in return. For Christ's sake Ciel, I know you're shy, but this is ridiculous. You could even hit him up now, it is about noon. See if he's still down for the date and stuff."

Ciel simply stared at the paper, allowing Alois's words to sink into his mind. Could the blonde be right for the first time in knowing him? Ciel wanted to call Sebastian, he truly did. He desired to see the garnet eyes that were smoldering like embers of coal, he wanted to listen to the man speak of his life and perhaps even sweet nothings, but, Ciel also was a man of reason. He was a young adult who thought far more maturely than his peers did and would not succumb to the matters of love and affection so easy. His heart yearned to just dial the number, tune out his best friend, and simply chat with the stranger…But the bluenette's mind needed a touch more convincing to at least give the man a chance.

Would it be worth it to take said chance? Did he really have a possibility in condoning a successful time with Sebastian, the mysterious singer who he had talked to for a whole of five minutes yesterday?-Ciel simply did not know, and that scared him. The Phantomhive wanted to know the answers to such unforgiving questions before jumping headfirst into the equation. Besides, he had been hurt too many vicious ways in the past, was he ready to move on from those treacherous secrets and try to brush them away...To try and hide them from a potential partner?

Perhaps he was simply over thinking it, over complicating a simplicity in an otherwise lame life. How was he supposed to know if he did not at least _try_?

"If you don't call him, I will, and say that you'll be showing up."

"What if I still don't go?" The Phantomhive countered, looking up with a fierce challenge in his eye.

"Then you'll look like a big asshole leaving a guy like that all on his own, lonely, in a Starbucks. He'd probably sit and wait, drinking two or three coffees before leaving, going out into this frigid October weather!" The melodramatic Trancy wrapped his arms about his torso and stood, feigning sadness, "Then he'd leave and find someone else who'd make him just annoyed and always, _always _wonder about whatever happened to the blue-beauty he'd met in the club singing Rihanna!"

Ciel could not suppress the small laugh that bubbled to his lips. Hitting his friend on the arm, the bluenette pulled out his phone and typed the number from the note into the contacts list, laughing the whole time. "I swear, this is why you're a drama major…" Ciel shook his head as he tossed the Iphone in the air, catching it deftly, "You're making this sound like a brilliant new spin on any Shakespearean tragedy…I wouldn't be surprised if you said everyone dies in the end."

"Of course I'm a drama major, these hips and fantastic good-looks deserve to be seen by everyone blessed enough to witness them!" Alois spread his arms wide, "But you know, that's a terrible way to end your nonexistent love life Ciel."

The dark-haired young adult looked up with mock interest and innocence, "How can you end something that hasn't even had a chance at survival yet?"

"Professor Sutcliffe said once that something like love can never die…It doesn't need a chance to survive, because it thrives and never ends."

The Phantomhive stood, cracking his back as he bent forward to touch his toes, "And just why not? I find it highly probable."

"Well, because…How did he put it again?-'Hot men will always exist and as long as they do, love will thrive, so how can it truly die'? I swear he's more obsessed with men than me."

"That, Alois, is truly disturbing." Ciel nodded as he stared at the phone that lay in his lap, contemplating hitting the green phone icon to just get everything on the move. However, he was too slow and Alois ended up snatching the item and holding it high above Ciel's head with the call on speakerphone.

"You have no choice," Alois taunted, the second ring spilling throughout the room.

Furious, Ciel jumped a few times to try and grab the device, his face red as a cherry. "Alois you fucking bastard give me the phone or I swear to God I will-"

The ringing ended and was replaced with a smooth voice laced with interest, "Hello?"

Ciel and Alois both stopped their game of struggle. The bluenette's eye wide and round, Trancy's smirk bold and triumphant. Ciel still made no move to respond and Alois made a frantic gesture for him to speak.

"…Hello?" Sebastian inquired again from the speakers of the Iphone. Cerulean snapped into focus and Ciel swallowed.

"Oh, sorry, yes, hello!-It's Ciel from last night…" The Phantomhive cringed at how odd his voice sounded and his awkward wording. This was a terrible, terrible idea. Terrible.

Sebastian's chuckle was nice and oddly comforting from the other end of the line, Ciel could almost see an amused expression dawning crimson orbs. "Ah, yes, hello Pirate. I see you remembered my note."

"I…I did, I read it and all," The Phantomhive looked about frantically to remember why he had even called. Alois gestured to the place and time on the parchment that lay on the silk sheets. _Ah, that was why_…"So, I was wondering if you were still…akin on the-the-"

"The date?" Came the smooth reply, the laugh now laced with the words. How could Sebastian even be tolerating someone as ridiculous as the Phantomhive right now? Ciel wondered this as he nodded his head and replied aloud,

"Yes…That. I just wanted to ensure you were still interested in…Getting to know me?"

Alois face palmed, his arm still high above both their heads, how could his best bud be _this _shy and awkward?

"Certainly!" Ciel was sure garnet eyes were alit with excitement, "So, I can expect you at the Starbucks at three?"

Ciel swallowed again, "So long as I can count the same on you."

"Oh of course, I will see you then," Sebastian then gave his goodbyes and Ciel returned his own, and Alois lowered the phone to end the call.

The apartment was silent for a few moments, cobalt blue tightly shut in annoyance. How could it have gone any worse?

"At least he didn't say the note was meant for someone else," Alois shrugged.

Ciel punched, aiming for his face, and missed when the blonde moved…much to the bluenette's annoyance.

* * *

A good three hours later, Ciel found himself walking into the Starbucks, his hands shoved into his pocket. He knew Alois was nearby taking photos for a project and he knew there was nothing to be so nervous about. Sebastian was simply another person, someone who must have seen something special in the one cerulean eye. Nevertheless, the Phantomhive still could not shake his nerves. Why must he be so shy?

He blamed his past.

"Can I get a Caramel Macchiato, iced?" Ciel ordered with his mind submerged in thought.

"Certainly sir, your name?"

"Ciel." The bluenette muttered and paid the ridiculous amount, walking to the adjacent wall and watching the woman struggle as she tried in vain to spell the Phantomhive's name. They always spelt it incorrectly, and it annoyed the living Hell out of him. The only amusement came from the ridiculous ways people came up with to spell his name.

Minutes ticked by before the young adult heard his name and walked up to grab his coffee, being startled by someone else handing it to him.

"W-What?" It was Sebastian, who seemed to have just entered the shop. "Oh, hey, thanks."

The Phantomhive sipped his drink and cupped it in both of his hands.

"I almost didn't think this was yours," Sebastian said as the two leaned against the wall to wait for his own drink.

Ciel sipped the coffee again, a brow lifting precariously as Sebastian's own name was called. He followed the man to the counter, presuming they were going to walk around once the older grabbed his warmer drink. "What, you think I don't like coffee?"

"Well, you seem more of a tea drinker to me, but it was more that your name was spelt 'S-E-A-L' on the side."

Sebastian held the door open for Ciel as the two stepped into the brisk weather. Immediately Ciel regretted ordering a cold drink, but he said nothing as the two walked in sync.

He turned the cup to read the letters and he almost spit coffee with laughter, "I swear…They spell my name more and more ridiculous each time!"

Sebastian shook his head with a smirk dawning his lips, "Your name isn't all that easy to spell you know."

"They could at least _try_, Seal? Really? Do I look like I balance a ball on my nose and clap all the time?"

"I suppose not…But, your eye is a beautiful blue, like the ocean," Sebastian shrugged, casually slipping in the compliment.

The Phantomhive's entire posture changed. It wasn't that he wasn't used to such kind words, it wasn't even that they made him uncomfortable. He just had no idea how to react. For a few moments the two walked in silence before Ciel changed the subject,

"Hey, Sebastian, where are we going?"

The man pointed ahead, "I figured we could take a walk through the park to the hidden gazebo I usually stroll to. It's easier to talk there than on a busy street, you know?"

The bluenette smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice, I didn't know there was a gazebo at the park though, is it farther back?"

"Well, it's covered in ivy so I assume few people have used it. Seems like whoever structured the park did not heed the trees, the gazebo is slightly hidden by them."

The two turned the corner and crossed the street, stepping into the park and Sebastian dodged a flying Frisbee, catching it once it was an arm's length away. He tossed it to a running girl who was chasing the red toy, a smile illuminating her face. "Thanks mister!"

The ebony-locked man nodded and continued with Ciel. The two seemed to slowly walk closer to one another. They began at a reasonable space away from each other, though now they were almost bumping shoulders. Several times Ciel had actually collided with the man's side.

"Sorry," The Phantomhive muttered as he did it for the third time.

Sebastian looked to the younger and smiled, pointing ahead to a mesh of green leaves and tree bark. "It's alright; do you see the gazebo yet?"

Ciel scanned the area and pointed ahead in the wrong direction. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and moved the aim, guiding his hand to point in the correct area, "It's through there."

The bluenette's cheeks lit up with a rose blush as Sebastian allowed their hands to fall to their sides and entwine, his fingers warming up with each passing second. _This is nice… _Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian struck up a conversation about some sort of book that he was curious if Ciel had read, _And incredibly smooth…Pointing to the gazebo…I should've seen that one coming._

"There it is, if you can't see it now, well, I would have to say that your eye patch needs to be on the _other _eye." Sebastian joked.

Ciel did not have the sincerity to ask Sebastian to quit the jokes about his patch. It was a sensitive topic, but he understood why Sebastian would start jibing now. It was probably; no, it _was, _incredibly odd to see someone with such an accessory. This was probably Sebastian's way of trying to tell Ciel that the cloth did not make him feel any different about the younger.

The two took a seat in the gazebo after a few more funny comments. It was comical how easy Ciel felt himself slipping into conversation with the man. He finished his macchiato quite the bit ago, simply swirling the ice every few minutes to do something with his hands that were no long interlaced with Sebastian's.

And, while Ciel was slowly becoming more comfortable, Sebastian began turning his charm up higher and higher. He had never wanted to woo someone as badly as he did now with Ciel. There was something about the cobalt eye that he kept contact with as often as possible, the eye that ached with such emotion, it made Sebastian far more interested than he normally would have been. The younger was like a thriving book, a novel only accessible to exclusive people. The emotions were raw in Ciel's eye: happiness, joy, excitement, interest, boredom. It was like each conversation was a new chapter and Sebastian began to pick up little things. A prominent aspect that he had noticed reoccurring was the younger's untamed love for sweets or his appreciation for classical music. He was curious if the college student baked or perhaps _played _an instrument.

Of course, it was their first date and Sebastian would have to be patient to learn anything truly prominent or special about the Phantomhive, however, he was willing to wait and try. There was something he sensed so dark and troubling about the Phantomhive. The way the younger could go from laughing incredibly hard one moment, to pondering, and finally to awkward and aloof shocked Sebastian. There was something hurt within Ciel, something that had been broken long ago, and Sebastian did not want to be the glue to reconcile chipped pieces…No.

He wanted Ciel and him to be a completely different piece of their own, and someone like Sebastian always got what they wanted. Not for a small price, but, a fair amount of work. He wanted to have Ciel forget what was broken, to have it heal by proper means, not by cruddy glue and makeshift.

"Wait…" Ciel said through a laugh, their topic had switched to childhood memories. "So when you were a kid you used slip dirt and twigs into your mom's cooking because you wanted to _help _her?"

Flame-coloured eyes flickered with amusement, "I thought if she wouldn't let me use the stove, I could at least help add ingredients. She usually caught me though…"

Ciel clutched his side as laughter kept bubbling, "Of course she did! Don't you think she'd taste it before serving and _notice _the flavour of dirt on her palette?"

Sebastian shrugged and released his own endearing chuckle, "I think it annoyed my father more than my mom, she seemed to find it cute I wanted to cook…My dad simply got angry when my mom was too tired to cook something else."

"So she served him dirty stew?" Ciel's face scrunched up. He always liked hearing stories like these, not only from people he wanted to court, but even his friends. Due to how rich he was and the little time he spent with his parents a child, Ciel never had a sense of this normalcy. He found it quite adorable; actually, that Sebastian was such a _child _at one point. Looking at the grown man in front of him now, the handsome stranger he had only met last evening, his lips quirked back up in a rare smile. Anyone who knew Ciel would be truly confused on why he was smiling so much. Anyone else would have found it odd, but it only served to please Sebastian that the younger was akin on taking such a liking.

A few minutes later the Phantomhive found himself discussing some of his hobbies, "Well, I play an exceptional violin, not to brag or anything," But, in the middle of the sentence, Ciel's phone went off. It buzzed obnoxiously on the gazebo bench, making the younger jump.

He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID that read Alois's name. "S-Sorry," Ciel mumbled as he got up to take the call, he knew it probably was not important but necessary. If he did not pick up, Alois was sure to bug the hell out of him the rest of time with numerous more calls.

"It's fine." Sebastian replied as he leaned back against the bench and took in his surroundings, peripherally checking out his date. Sebastian inconspicuously traced the contours of Ciel's small frame and thin body. The wine red eyes appreciated the sense of style, a predominance of blue being noted, in Ciel's clothing. The man even began to think the eyepatch was a nice touch and his blue-black locks a gorgeous contrast to the achingly blue eye that stood out against pale, prominent cheek bones.

Oblivious to his date's appreciative scan, Ciel answered the phone when out of earshot, "Hello? Alois? This better be important!"

Alois's laugh set Ciel's nerves aflame, "Taking time away from Big Dick, am I?-Well, I hope you haven't forgotten that our group project is due in class tomorrow and we still have finishing touches to put on it. It's already six o' clock; get your ass back to the apartment. Tell tall, handsome, big dick you'll see him another time."

"Will you stop calling him that!?" Ciel shouted into the device, glancing nervously at Sebastian who cocked his head in curiosity at the outburst. Ciel waved his hand in apology and finally agreed with Alois, "Alright, alright, I'll be back in a half. Get the stuff orderly and I'll write the essay portion, kay?"

"Kay, kay. Don't forget to kiss Big Dick in thanks!"

The delusional Trancy hung up before his best friend could properly berate him. The younger returned to Sebastian with a weak smile on his lips, "I actually have to go…"

"Did something happen?-An emergency?" Sebastian asked suddenly standing on his feet almost looking as if he were ready to run Ciel to the source of assumed issue.

The bluenette held his hands out in front of him, shaking his head frantically, "No, no, I have a partner project due tomorrow for a class of mine, that was my partner reminding me I have to help him with…Well…The whole curriculum part."

"Ah, I worried for nothing then, surely you friend will understand if you're a touch late because a charming fellow like myself takes his time walking you to your car, right?"

Cerulean rolled in sarcasm, "Hopefully you'll understand when my partner comes and castrates you for getting him a failing grade."

Sebastian laughed, "Perhaps I better hurry it up a bit I guess, but, I'd like to do this again sometime soon."

"Me too, I had a lot of fun," Ciel nodded, avoiding the garnet eyes as he paid his thanks. Suddenly he was shy and a bit reserved again, the blush bright on cherub cheeks. "I'm free this Monday for something."

Sebastian relished in the blush that was so easy to create on his date's cheeks, "Monday sounds great, perhaps we can do something a bit more interesting than a stroll in the park."

"Finding this secret gazebo was pretty nice, I'll admit," Ciel smiled, Sebastian holding the bluenette's hand again as they made their descent back to the busy street that seemed to have awkwaned further during their three hour endeavor within the trees.

"Well I won't settle for that," Sebastian jibed suddenly. He turned toward Ciel to peck him on the lips; a sweet little reminder of what he hoped would bloom into something beautiful.

However, noticing the man's face nearing his own, Ciel panicked. He could not let Sebastian kiss him! Not on the first date, he did not want to succumb so easy to the claws of romance and passion. He was surprised he had warmed up enough to agree to a second date.

_Then again, is there anything really wrong with it?-I did enjoy myself today._

Ciel shook his head slightly to clear the inept thoughts. A nervous laugh escaped his throat and the college student pointed to his car suddenly, tearing his hand from the twines of Sebastian's. The sculpted features of the older melted into apparent shock, then recover. "Oh, well, thanks Sebastian! I really had a great time and would love to do this again, thanks! I'll call you or text you…or…Yeah!"

Ciel stepped in the direction of his car and waved like an idiot to the handsome man who was clearly confused on what he had done wrong. It was purely evident in Sebastian's eyes that he was trying to decide what he had failed on during the date to receive such a reaction from the cerulean-eyed male.

"The pleasure was all mine, albeit I'm unsatisfied from not receiving anything _sweet _to balance the coffee, a pity."

Ciel simply stared and avoided the man's gaze. He was now at his car, a foot or two away from the garnet eyes that seemed to pierce him with curiosity. "But I suppose I'll just have to collect the treat next time."

With that, Sebastian turned around and descended off to his own car, shaken from the sudden turn of events, but pleased that despite the rejection Ciel was still willing to go on another date.

Ciel, however, sat in his car clenching the steering wheel, his eyes focused on the speedometer as he questioned himself: _What the hell is wrong with me!?_


	3. Chapter Three: Candy Wrapper Condom?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I wish I could get to replying to them individually, but, at the moment, life has been very stressful and hectic…I promise I'll be getting to them sometime this evening or tomorrow though! Sorry this chapter took a bit long to post…Summer started for me last week and I was sort of being a lazy moron and then I've been practicing my flute like a crazy person so my teacher will finally give me this new piece that I've been aiming for for like weeks! She's like, 'No you cannot see the next piece until you perfect this current one and blah blah blah.' **

**I'M LIKE 'BITCH GIVE ME THE NEW PIECE I HATE THIS OLD ONE I PRACTICE FOR LIKE 2 HOURS A DAY FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HAND IT OVER!'**

**Hopefully she'll let me have it next practice, gosh I hate surprises.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter :D**

* * *

_The Fate's find it truly humorous when they see a person try so very hard for something they desire. Especially considering that in the end, it is simply oh-so very easy for them to take away what one worked so hard to obtain…._

_If they even allow said person to touch the wisps of their desire at all…_

* * *

Fluorescents gleamed on glinting wood that shone with a soft light, caressing a much prized violin that sat in the arms of Ciel Phantomhive some odd days after the date that, he was sure, had to have been a bust.

"Ciel, my little Robin! You've come, oh how I've missed you so~" A chirping voice called happily. Luscious blonde hair was tied back in a dashing braid, while almost-purple eyes gleamed under the same fluorescent of chandelier lights.

A less amused Ciel narrowed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He sat atop a small wooden stage, comfortably leaning against a matching chair. His back automatically stiffened, like that of a provoked cat's, when the joyful call had resonated through the room.

"Mr. Chamber, could you _please _refrain from calling me that?" The bluenette ground out from between clenched teeth. Few things bothered him as much as Aleister's pet names and abnormal adoration. Ciel honestly couldn't fathom why the man was so infatuated with him, always trying to romanticize him, for all Aleister knew, Ciel could be a complete lunatic! The only side of the Phantomhive that Chamber ever saw was the façade the young adult formed when on the job.

"Oh, but you look so endearing up on that stage, like a one man symphony ready to take on the world with your music!"

Ciel groaned and shook his head, "I don't even know how to _respond _to you! Is that even a compliment?"

"'Course it is! You know Aleister wouldn't give you anythin' but those Ciel." A third voice piped. MeyRin, Finnian, and Bardroy had all seemingly descended from the back of the restaurant to catch in on the conversation Ciel _wished _he could avoid. If Mr. Chamber were anyone but his boss, perhaps he would have told the creep to screw off a long time ago. However, its quite difficult to tell someone they're an obnoxious fuck when they're the ones employing you at their restaurant.

"Indeed he's right, my little robin! You wound me with such statements, when have I ever done anything but grace you in all the ways any man or woman should? My delicate rose, if I have ever offended you, please tell me now so I can right my wrong and-"

Bard stepped forward and put his hand lightly on Aleister's crisp, white suit. His eyes showed a touch of empathy and he then patted his head, "Shh, shh, Chamber…You should really, er, just calm it a bit. Ciel's just a prick, you know that."

Ciel rolled his eye and returned to wiping his instrument, his foot tapping on the stage and obviously ignoring everyone. The restaurant would be opening for dinner parties and the like in a mere half hour and he needed to warm up before then. The job he had scored in this five star, world renown restaurant was amazing to say the least. Not only did he get to avoid any sort of manual labor such as being a waiter or chef, but also, he was able to play Aleister like a pro to take all sorts of random days off, with full pay!

Sure, it was a touch manipulative…But, Ciel always rationalized that if anyone knew the sort of stress he endured simply sitting and playing his violin for waltzes and all the dinner gatherings, they would do the same as him. The young adult surely deserved it.

"Plus, I heard Ciel's got himself a date comin' up!" Finny announced, cutting like a steel knife through Ciel's thoughts. The bluenette looked up again, a look of slight mortification on his features.

"What would tell you that?"

MeyRin hopped up onto the stage, not paying heed to her waitresses dress, and grabbed Ciel in a huge hug, "You've got yourself a date and you didn't even tell us! You fuckin' squirt, how could you not tell us!?"

"Because it was only a first date and it didn't even go all that well?" Ciel replied as if it were a question. Being someone who rarely cared about other's personal lives, he wasn't sure why his coworkers cared so much about his own.

MeyRin pulled away and set her hands on Ciel's shoulders, looking deep into his eye from behind rounded spectacles, "If that bastard said you weren't good enough or that you had a shitty personality, you just don't listen to him, you hear me Ciel? I will go and personally castrate him and-"

Bard laughed and pulled the mauve woman off the violinist, "Yo, you can't go threatening to cut off people's dicks because Ciel's got a terrible personality."

"Woooooooah, alright. Thank you, MeyRin for the _wonderful _pep talk and Finny, for blurting out a piece of my social life that you should _not _even know! _Any _sort of self esteem I had moments ago about my second date tomorrow has flown directly out the window!" Ciel grumbled, crossing his legs.

"Alois didn't mention a second date," Finnian finally said, tapping a finger against his chin and gazing at the ceiling in thought.

"Alois was the bastard who told you!?"

"Well, he texted me when we were making plans for next week, but yeah. He said something like, you rejecting the super hot, possibly British person's lips and drove home like a virgin girl whose first time was behind a school with a candy wrapper for a condom and that you were worried as if that the candy wrapper had a hole…Which I thought was a dumb comparison because, well, anyone using a candy wrapper is gon'na get _anyone _pregnant and it was kiss and not sex..."

"My pure, little robin, you had sex behind a school with a candy wrapper?" Aleister cried, finally seeming to rejoin the conversation after a few minutes of nothing. Ciel simply stared at the man as if he were going to punch him in the stomach, but, eventually decided that would be a terrible idea. Instead, he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He simply could not _wait _until he could poison Alois when they were done with college.

Then he wouldn't need him for pair projects anymore and could watch the blonde slowly fall into his trap…Or something like that.

"I would never lower myself to doing something even remotely as shameful as that, Mr. Chamber. I would hope you _all _would know that!-Alois really just isn't the best guy for stories. Look, all that happened was I met this person and we went on a date the other day where _all _we did was walk and talk. That's it. That's all. _Walking. _And, well, when we we-were supposed to, er, kiss, I sort'a…Kind'a…I just got nervous, alright?" Ciel finished with a huff, setting his violin down against his chair, crossing his arms.

"How in the hell do you reject a hot babe when she tries to kiss you?" Bard shook his head in disapproval, "You are not the player I thought you were."

Ciel didn't have the heart to correct the smoker that Sebastian was a _he _not a _she, _"I honestly didn't think it was going to happen. I mean, we had a good time and all, but I really didn't know they were going to kiss me and I panicked. I'm really not the most sociable person out there, I don't even like hugs from you guys and I've known you three for a while now."

"Yeah, true, but you have to let _someone _into your heart, Ciel."

"Who says so? Why can't I have the relationship and keep my heart under lock and key for myself?"

Finny pursed his lips, "That just isn't the way it works, love's a fair trade."

"I went out with them once! You guys make it sound like we went on four dates and I did something intolerable!"

"Yeah, but we _know _you Ciel! You pull this sort of crap all the time," MeyRin hopped back onto the stage and sat by the bluenette's feet.

"I do not!"

"You do. Be honest with yourself, you've been working here for a bit, and you knew Finny before you scored this job. Squirt, it took me months to befriend you. You're a totally closed off person, if you even went on one date with this chick, they're someone special. They had _something._"

"Yeah, suppose you're right. But, I really don't know how to right my wrong. At this rate it'll be me having to kiss them first because, well, whose going to try again when the first time was a bomb?"

Bard's face lit up as he began pulling Finny to the kitchen to help him with the little time they had let, "That's why you've got'ta be the one to do it first tomorrow. Fix your wrong, my man, and thank me later when it turns out this babe's lips were made for kissing."

The two disappeared as Aleister was busy lighting the candles at each table, obviously turning away from the conversation in despair from the thought of the Phantomhive going on a date with someone. He probably thought Ciel had never even kissed someone…

MeyRin leaned her head back on the bluenette's thin leg, closing her eyes for a moment, "It's a him, huh?"

Ciel hummed, "Yep. Got a problem?"

She swatted his leg with her hand and laughed, "Oh shut up, you know I don't! The only issue would be that this guy's gon'na be taking you away from me."

The bluenette's laugh came out lightly and he picked up the violin to play several quick notes before replying, "I don't even think he knows who I _really _am."

"You'll have to tell him your last name eventually."

"Yeah, but, that hasn't come up yet."

"Given your past, I'd be weary to tell someone about your inhabitants and CEO-dad too."

The violin sang a few more harmonious, perfect notes. The Phantomhive drilled out a few staccato warm-ups, "I really don't think I have a heart to give."

"Then you should get out of the game while you can. If you can't give all you've got, you can't expect all he's got in return, y'know?"

"My father'd beg to differ, that's for sure. Manipulative asshole, he takes everything and gives nothing."

MeyRin let out a puff of a laugh, standing and flattening the creases in her pleated dress, "You are one broken soul, squirt."

"Psh, I'm like plexi-glass. Nothing will break me, especially something as fruitless as love. The only thing my father ever taught me that's made sense is that love can't exist, money's most important in this world."

"We'll see what you think once you give this guy a _real_ chance tomorrow."

The first round of dinner guests entered the restaurant and smiled at Ciel who fixed his posture and dragged his bow across the violin. It screamed in delight and played to utter perfection for the waning hours to come.

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive was a very powerful man. With eyes akin to the colour of burnt umber and skin, flawless save for a single beauty mark to décor an eye, the CEO of Funtom, was absolutely ruthless in his decisions. The man had control issues, that was certainly obvious. You could almost feel the gaze raking knives across your skin if Vincent gave you any sort of appraising glance.

This business genius sat with his leg crossed, creating a subtle crease in the thigh of his Hugo Boss, watching the clock across the room tick away. Seconds turned to minutes…Minutes turned into gasps of time. The powerful man found himself cradling his head in his hands, checking his cell phone every couple of minutes to see if he had missed a buzz, a ring, perhaps a notification.

Vincent nearly crushed his phone trying to answer when he heard a buzzing noise, only for it to be coming from a different device all together.

'_Sir, I will be entering your office in a moment.'_

"I am very busy today, that will be unnecessary, Hannah."

_'You have holed yourself up again, as your secretary; it is my job to ensure your stability as well as the company's. You have dismissed several critical meetings today and I simply wish to give you a cup of coffee to spark your energy-"_

"I told you to keep out of my office!" Vincent's hand slammed the giant cedar desk he sat at. An empty cup from that morning, a remnant of coffee littering the bottom, was knocked over by the action. "Remembering that your position is lower than mine and to _listen _to my word would do you well Hannah!"

There was simply a long silence in which the Phantomhive head believed he had won over the woman, thinking there would be no more distractions for him to heed considering his eyes kept flicking to his cell phone.

However, the CEO definitely was not expecting his large double doors to be swung open with a compassionate woman standing at their swing. Long lavender hair caressed slender hips as the woman in an equally light business suit entered the room, softly closing the doors.

"Do you think I won't fire you for directly going against-"

"It's your wife again, isn't it?" The secretary interrupted, her eyes brimming with sorrow.

Burnt umber eyes dropped to the Iphone that stayed silent, stayed on a black lock screen, which did not give anything away to sate the fear gnawing at Vincent's bitter innards.

The lavender decked woman strode forward, still keeping a respectable distance from the desk and her boss. Her large eyes expressed emotions Vincent did not want to see, did not want to feel, did not want to know. "Is it…"

"Yes, Hannah, you have seemed to hit the nail on the head, Rachel has fallen ill once more. However, I dare say it be her fault with all of those incessant charity flings she has been attending. She allowed this disease to plague her system for the second time!"

When no words challenged or questioned his own, the man continued, pinching the bridge of his nose in anxiety and worry, "I simply do not know what to do. She had finally gotten better after Ciel left for college...I simply cannot fathom how I allowed myself to marry such a complete ditz. Claiming all those unfortunate souls more worthy of her time-" Vincent cut himself off with a sharp, ironic laugh. There was so much bitterness in the hollow sound, "You would think her marrying me would have her learn that something as _pointless _as _charity _means nothing in this real world!?"

"Sir you-"

"What is the point in helping others when you do not even receive pay or recognition from doing it? How fruitless," His voice had returned monotone, "Our son is much like that you know, incredibly dull in the akins of the real world. Hopefully they both will learn to stop being such complete _idiots _when it comes to these things or they will not see a red cent of mine, even after I die!"

"Mister Phantomhive," Hannah tried again, "Perhaps money isn't the only important thing to your wife."

"That may be the most ridiculous notion yet. I would truly have to question _my _intelligence for marrying someone with morals so confused. So please, Hannah, you came in here as if _you _were the CEO, trying to bait a direct discussion of my issues with you. We may be friends of many years and I appreciate your concern but, let me simply finish-You are dismissed."

Lavender tendrils bounced with the nodding motion that followed those words. Hannah Anafeloz knew when she was crossing a line with her boss, she knew when there were no other paths to go to learn more about the mystery in front of her. With a flick of the wrist, the secretary was officially dismissed and Vincent was left to his own devices. As Hannah exited the room she heard a glass shattering, knowing her boss had destroyed the empty cup that lay on his desk…

Was it truly a surprise when the janitor cleaned it, Hannah found out that it was a mug his wife had given not too long ago?

* * *

**A/N: I really tried to make up for the lack of action/fluff (this chapter was more solidifying slight plot and character identities than anything) with as much humor as I could…Now if they went well or not, because I hate writing dialogue, I don't know… heh xD**


End file.
